dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wall
Walls are craftable Items and deployable Structures that prevent the player's and Mobs' movement. Walls made out of different materials have different maximum Health and depending on the material the wall can be flammable. The walls can be made out of Grass, Boards, Stone, and Thulecite, in order of increasing material strength. The Shipwrecked DLC adds walls made out of Limestone. The Hamlet DLC adds Ancient Walls, which cannot be crafted. Strong Winds are also added in these DLCs, which can damage some walls. Don't Starve Together also adds Moon Rock Walls, which exhibit special behaviour in regard to player actions. __TOC__ Hay Wall Item= |-| Structure= |resources = |renew = Yes |spawnCode = "wall_hay" |description = Hay wall segments. Not very sturdy. }} The Hay Wall is the weakest of the four Walls, a craftable Item and a deployable Structure that prevents the player's and Mobs' movement. Once built, it can be repaired or upgraded to a second tier with another piece of Hay Wall or enough Cut Grass. It can be attacked and destroyed, leaving a destroyed Hay Wall. Hammering the wall will yield two Cut Grass from the second tier and one Cut Grass from other tiers. It has a maximum of 100 health and 50 health when first built before upgrades. The Hay Wall is highly flammable and one should exercise caution when fighting Red Hounds near it, or during a Reign Of Giants Summer. If burned they will drop one Ash. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Strong Winds can erode and destroy Hay Walls. Wood Wall Item= |-| Structure= |resources = |renew = Yes |spawnCode = "wall_wood" |description = Wooden wall segments }} The Wood Wall is the third strongest of the four Walls, a craftable Item, and Structure that prevents the player's and Mobs' movement. Once built, it can be repaired or upgraded to a second tier with another piece of Wood Wall or enough Twigs, Logs, or Boards. It can be attacked and destroyed, leaving a destroyed Wood Wall. It is also highly flammable, so measures should be taken when fighting Red Hounds, or during a Reign Of Giants Summer. Using a Hammer on the wall will yield one Log from tier one and two Logs from tier three. It has a maximum of 200 health and begins with 100 health when first built before being upgraded. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Strong Winds can erode and destroy Wood Walls. Stone Wall Item= |-| Structure= |resources = |renew = Yes |spawnCode = "wall_stone" |description = Stone wall segments. }} The Stone Wall is the second strongest of the four walls, second only to the Thulecite Wall. It is crafted as an Item and deployed as a Structure that prevents movement by both creatures and characters. A Stone Wall is first built in its second tier but can be repaired (upgraded) into a third or fourth tier by adding another piece of Stone Wall or enough Rocks or Cut Stone. It can be attacked to reduce it to first tier and then destroyed, leaving a destroyed Stone Wall. Hammering the wall will yield two Rocks from fourth tier and one Rock from other tiers. It has 200 health when first built and a maximum of 400 health. In repairs, one rock will add considerably less health to the wall than one stone wall will. Since it ultimately takes six rocks to make six stone walls, using rocks directly to repair a wall is very inefficient. Likewise using cut stone is a loss versus using another piece of stone wall. In addition, the cost to fully repair a completely destroyed wall is much higher than just breaking the wall down with a hammer, and starting fresh. Once they are broken down completely it can take eight or nine pieces of wall to completely build back up to a top level wall, due to the way the repair function works. Thulecite Wall Item= |-| Structure= |resources = |renew = No |biome = Military Sacred |spawnCode = "wall_ruins" |description = These walls will take quite a beating. }} The Thulecite Wall is the toughest of the walls, having 500 health when initially placed and a maximum health of 800 when fully upgraded. It can be crafted using an Ancient Pseudoscience Station at the cost of one Thulecite. When broken down with a Hammer, it will yield Thulecite Fragments. A Thulecite Wall can be placed down to block the path of both creatures and the player. When built and placed, it will be at its third tier of repair. It can be upgraded into two more tiers with Thulecite Fragments or Thulecite. When hammered, the fifth tier will yield two Thulecite fragments, while the other tiers will only give one. This means that if the player doesn't repair a third tier wall and it gets damaged, it's better to hammer it down and replace it rather than repair it. Thulecite Walls are also found naturally in the Ruins, sometimes around Ancient Guardians and Damaged Clockworks. Limestone Wall Item= |-| Structure= |resources = |renew = Yes |spawnCode = "wall_limestone" }} The Limestone Wall is a type of wall introduced in the Shipwrecked DLC. They are crafted with two pieces of Limestone and require an Alchemy Engine to prototype. They are slightly stronger than Stone Walls with 500 maximum health. When hammered, Limestone Walls will drop one or two pieces of Coral depending on their health. They can not be repaired with Limestone or Coral. Sea Wall Item= |-| Structure= |resources = |renew = Yes |spawnCode = "wall_enforcedlimestone" }} The Sea Wall is a type of wall introduced in the Shipwrecked DLC. They require a Science Machine to prototype, and are crafted with two pieces of Limestone and 4 Seaweed, resulting in 6 wall segments. They can only be placed on the Ocean. When hammered, Sea Walls will drop one or two pieces of Coral depending on their health. They can not be repaired with Limestone or Coral. Ancient Wall |resources = |renew = No |spawnCode = "wall_pig_ruins" }} The Ancient Wall is a type of wall introduced in the Hamlet DLC. They can only be found near the Fountain of Youth and in Wormwood's starting area. When hammered, Ancient Walls will drop one or two Rocks depending on their health. They can be repaired with Rocks. Moon Rock Wall Item= |-| Structure= The Moon Rock Wall is a type of wall exclusive to Don't Starve Together. With 600 maximum, Moon Rock Walls' health is between those of Stone and Thulecite walls. Unlike most other walls, they are built from unrefined Moon Rocks, costing 3 per segment. As hammering or smashing a segment at 50% health will only drop 1 moon rock, it's not possible to rebuild walls without cost in the raw material, as it is for Stone and Thulecite walls. It is also more economical to repair/build up these walls with Moon Rocks (40 HP per rock, 120 for 3 rocks), instead of wall pieces (100 HP per item). Moon Rock Walls provide 2 perks, affecting how players can hammer, and attack them. It takes 25 hits to tear down each segment with a Hammer, compared to 3 hits for all other walls. With a brand new hammer, only 3 pieces of Moon Rock Wall can be deconstructed before it breaks. Because of this, they can serve as a wall for other players as well as mobs. When attacked by a player, the wall takes only 75% of the player's damage output. Damage taken from mobs is unaffected. Trivia * Before they were implemented, Thulecite Walls had a grayish color instead of the current golden one. * Since Thulecite Walls only take one Thulecite to build and each wall drops Thulecite Fragments when hammered, the player can make the walls, hammer them down when they get useless and still craft the original Thulecite back as long as they place the walls separately and don't combine any of them. This also applies to stone walls, but only in multiples of six (6 stone is required to craft 6 stone walls). * Prior to the Moderately Friendly Update, walls could be repaired using healing items, such as the Honey Poultice. * Moon Rock Walls are considered to be part of A New Reign, even though they were introduced before the official start of the beta branch in the ...In with the New update. * In the A Little Fixer Upper update, the textures for Moon Rocks and all related items were updated. * Sea Walls were added to the Shipwrecked DLC more than a year after its official completion in the Home Sea Home update, after being tested in a beta branch for several months. Gallery Hay Wall tiers.png|All Hay Wall tiers. Wood Wall tiers.png|All Wood Wall tiers. Wall on fire.jpg|Wood Wall burning during a Hound attack. Stone_Wall_tiers.png|The 5 tiers of a Stone Wall. Thulecite Walls ingame.jpg|Various states of repair of the Thulecite Wall. Limestone Wall tiers .PNG|The 5 tiers of a Limestone Wall. LimestoneScreenshot.png|Limestone Walls. Wall_Ruins.png|Thulecite Walls as they were before the Stuff of Nightmares update. File:Build Wall interface.png|Build Wall interface. Wall repair prompt.png|Prompt that appears when a Wall can be repaired, in this case a Stone Wall with Rocks. Walls.PNG|All types of walls (not including DLC) built next to each-other. From order of outside to inside, Stone wall, Thulecite Wall, Wood Wall, Hay Wall. Moonrockwall.PNG|The 5 tiers of a Moon Rock Wall. Moon Rock Walls.png|Old Moon Rock items beside some Moon Rock Walls. Wallmoonrock.png|Moon Rock Walls' old texture. Progress!.jpg|Walls as seen in the poster for the Progress! update. DS Shipwrecked Home Sea Home Update.png|Sea Wall as seen in the poster for the Home Sea Home update. fr:Murs vi:Tường Category:Science Category:Structures Tab Category:Fuel Category:Flammable Objects Category:Structures Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Craftable Items Category:Craftable Structures Category:Ancient Tab Category:Items category:Shipwrecked Category:Non-Renewable Category:Non-Flammable Category:Don't Starve Together Category:A New Reign Category:Hamlet Category:Infobox missing spawncodes